1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary embodiment relates to light guiding units and, particularly to a light guiding unit for an indicator light of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Light guiding units are widely used in portable electronic devices such as mobile phones. Light guiding units are typically used to guide light to illuminate objects such as keys of the mobile phone.
The mobile phone often includes an indicator light for indicating a status such as an incoming call. A light guiding unit guides light emitted from light sources (e.g., LEDs). Thus, the light guiding unit can guide light to the indicator light to display an incoming call signal.
However, non-illuminated areas can exist when light sources are distant from the light guiding unit. As such, an indicator light may need many light sources to enlarge the illuminating scope of the light guiding unit.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.